creamheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lulu
Lulu (루루) is a Hybrid cat, and one of the CreamHeroes cats. Appearance As a Bwitish Showthaiw and Munchkin hybwid, Lulu is a tabby with folded eaws, and has dawk bwown fuw that is slightly lightew on the face. His meowkings vawy from a dawk bwown to cweam white colow. He has bwight yellow eyes, showt legs, and unlike othew cats, a THICC, showt tail. He has also shaded bwown patches on his whole body, and few meowks on fowehead, wesembling dawk eyebwows, making him look like he is fwowning. (S)He also has additional meowkings on le his head, similaw to TT. He is described by Ms. Claire to be very adorable, with a very round face. Personality Lulu is one of the most mischievous, or probably, the most mischievous cat. He is always very hungry, often meowing loud to ask Ms. Claire for treats. He often kicks out the other cats out of their comfortable spots, most notably, Coco and Momo. However, this does not include Chuchu, with whom he has a very close relationship with, and is usually seen grooming her lovingly and sitting with her. He also grooms the other cats occasionally, mostly Momo. However, while Lulu is gentle with the other cat, Momo often dislikes getting groomed by him, resulting in a fight. He often bites toys intensely which Ms. Claire bought, mostly toys like dragonfly toys which are hard to pull free since Lulu has sharp canines. Ms. Claire usually tells him to let go of it and gives him a treat so she can pull the toy away from him. However, once Lulu was unwilling to let go and tried to gobble up the treat with the toy still in his mouth, finally letting go. He is also shown to have an aggressive hatred towards other cats which he does not know, like Sharon, as seen in one of the videos where Ms. Claire brings Lulu to the vet. Sharon shows up, and Lulu begins to growl nervously, hissing at her. His eyes start to swell up when meeting her due to his nervousness, but Claire told Lulu that he is a customer and other cats (Like Sharon and Dong-E) are not his enemies. Lulu hates being touched too much, such as getting his claws trimmed or ears cleaned so he growls and tries to run away. Lulu has a catchphrase which always starts with "Hi! I'm Lulu!". History At one point in his life, Lulu was adopted by Ms. Claire as a kitten. Lulu was the youngest of the seven cats which Claire had adopted, being 10 days younger than Lala and 30 days younger than Chuchu. He was usually very sleepy and spent most of his time sleeping, which is why it was very easy for Claire to clean his ears and trim his claws. He was calm and didn't panic as he currently does when she did so. Lulu was also not a trouble-making, hungry cat as he is now. As he grew a little older and close to Chuchu and Lala, he developed rivalry with a young Momo and the two often wrestled and fought despite Lulu still being a kitten. When Lulu was once drinking water from a very high plastic box, Momo approached him and tried to push him in, but pulled him down as he realized that it could be dangerous. As Lulu tried to drink the water again, Momo pinned him to the ground and didn't allow him to drink water even though it wasn't dangerous anymore. With time, Lulu replaced Momo as the top trouble-making cat. Lulu's appetite grew tremendously despite receiving full meals. He began to eat things other than food, such as chewing and almost biting off pieces of furniture, and chewing on electrical wires. Gallery Relationships Momo Lulu and Momo have a rather confusing love/hate relationship. Momo often behaves in a cold and serious way with Lulu, while Lulu is sometimes aggressive towards him, as seen when he wrestled Momo out of the scratcher Momo was already sitting in. The two occasionally fight each other, though usually the fights do not get serious due to Momo always sparing the younger cat. Sometimes, they are often seen peacefully sitting side by side, grooming each other, and they next moment they spring up into fights. Momo, notably, sometimes dislikes being groomed by Lulu, though he often feels guilty after getting into a fight with him. Once when they were peacefully sitting together whilst Ms. Butler watched a movie, Momo lashed out at Lulu as he particularly hated Lulu grooming him, though it may be that Momo was in a bad temper that time. When Lulu was a kitten, Momo was a young cat, and they had rivalry even at that time. Although they do have sibling rivalry, their relationship ship can be considered brotherly. Once Ms. Butler laughed to see that both Lulu and Momo were sitting inside the bathroom together, and rushed out the moment she opened the door. Chuchu Unlike Lulu’s relationships with the other cats, he is very close to Chuchu, often seen sitting by her side and grooming her. However, once he grooms her too much when she's asleep, causing the result of a fight. Lulu is mostly soft towards her, implying a romantic relationship. The two have been together since kittenhood, growing up side by side. People often consider them the cutest cat couple. TT As stated by Ms. Butler several times: Lulu and TT are the ultimate rivals ever. The two really dislike each other, and TT often punches or even bites him when he comes too close to her. TT once got angry at the mere sight of Lulu, and punched him as usual. It is unknown how TT reacted towards Lulu when he was a kitten, however, it can be assumed from some of the early videos Ms. Butler posted that even when he was young TT was not very fond of him. Lulu often tries to gobble up TT’s food during meals, causing her to lose her patience and punch him. Lala Lulu and Lala are partners-in-crime. The two often groom each other, and their relationship can be considered slightly romantic. The two bear many similarities, such as having short legs, being hungry all the time, stealing food at times, and being mischievous most of the time. Coco Much like Lulu’s relationship with Momo, Lulu is not very close to Coco and has slight rivalry with him too. Once he wrestled Coco out of the scratcher, much like he did with Momo. DD Lulu and DD do not have a very clear relationship. Although usually they behave calmly with each other due to DD’s parental behavior, DD sometimes dislikes being groomed by Lulu. Claire Luvcat Lulu has a good relationship with his owner, though he dislikes getting his claws trimmed by her. Gallery Quotes * "Hi! I'm Lulu!" (Catchphrase) * "I'll be a happy and brave cat." (Lulu when his disease was revealed) * "Hi! I'm Lulu! It's gonna rain today!" Trivia * Lulu is a mix of British Shorthair and Munchkin; his father was a British Shorthair while his mother was a Munchkin, hence explaining his cutness. It is noted that one of his parents was also a mixed breed, and carried the "Fold Gene" which was passed on to Lulu. * Lulu is the most iconic of the CreamHeroes Cats. * Lulu is the youngest cat of all. * Lulu loves Chuchu, though she doesn't seem to realize his feelings. * Lulu has a hereditary disease that effects his joints. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Cats